


[vid] Keep on the Sunny Side

by eyestoowide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyestoowide/pseuds/eyestoowide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Supernatural has a sunny side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Keep on the Sunny Side

**Title:** Keep on the Sunny Side  
 **Music:** _Keep on the Sunny Side_ , by Elizabeth Mitchell  
 **Category:** Gen, Humor, Schmoop  
 **Format:** MP4  
 **Size:** 43.9 MB  
 **Length:** 2:56  
 **Characters:** Sam and Dean Winchester, with a few appearances by other characters.  
 **Spoilers:** for seasons 1-6  
 **Summary:** Even Supernatural has a sunny side.

[Original Livejournal entry](http://eyestoowide.livejournal.com/47329.html).

Edited with Sony Vegas Pro 9.0.

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All audio and video clips belong to their respectful owners. This video was created for fun, not profit.

**A/N:** Originally made for the Keep on the Sunny Side video challenge on [ spn_bigpretzel. ](http://spn_bigpretzel.livejournal.com)

  
  
  


  
[YouTube](http://youtu.be/H9hRO8Uz_ts) | [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com/47776855) | [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?zyste8avla22sl5)  



End file.
